Super Bowl LIV
| visitor_place = 1 | home = Kansas City Chiefs | home_abbr = KC | home_conf = AFC | home_coach = Andy Reid | home_record = | home_place = 2 | visitor_qtr1 = 3 | visitor_qtr2 = 7 | visitor_qtr3 = 10 | visitor_qtr4 = 0 | home_qtr1 = 7 | home_qtr2 = 3 | home_qtr3 = 0 | home_qtr4 = 21 | date = February 2, 2020 | stadium = Hard Rock Stadium | city = Miami Gardens, Florida | attendance = 62,417 | odds = Chiefs by 1.5 | MVP = Patrick Mahomes, quarterback | anthem = Demi Lovato | coin_toss = Colonel Charles E. McGee (Ret.) | referee = Bill Vinovich | HOFers = | halftime = Jennifer Lopez, Shakira | network = Fox Fox Deportes (Spanish language) | announcers = Joe Buck (play-by-play) Troy Aikman (color commentator) Erin Andrews and Chris Myers (sideline reporters) Mike Pereira (rules analyst) | rating = | share = | commercial = $5.6 million | radio = Westwood One | radioannouncers = Kevin Harlan (play-by-play) Kurt Warner (color commentator) Laura Okmin and Tony Boselli (sideline reporters) Gene Steratore (rules analyst) | last = LIII | next = LV }} Super Bowl LIV was an American football game played to determine the champion of the National Football League (NFL) for the 2019 season. The American Football Conference (AFC) champion Kansas City Chiefs defeated the National Football Conference (NFC) champion San Francisco 49ers, 31–20, for their first Super Bowl victory since Super Bowl IV and the Chiefs' first NFL championship since joining the league in the AFL–NFL merger. Patrick Mahomes won the Super Bowl Most Valuable Player Award, throwing 26 for 42 on passes, 286 yards, two touchdowns, and two interceptions, while also rushing for 29 yards and a touchdown. The game was played on February 2, 2020, at Hard Rock Stadium in Miami Gardens, Florida. This was the 11th Super Bowl hosted by the South Florida region and the sixth Super Bowl hosted in Miami Gardens, which hosted Super Bowl XLIV ten years earlier. The game was broadcast in the United States by Fox on television and Westwood One on radio, and the halftime show was co-headlined by Jennifer Lopez and Shakira. Background Host selection process On May 19, 2015, the league announced the four finalists that would compete to host either Super Bowl LIII in 2019 or Super Bowl LIV. NFL owners voted on these cities in May 2016, with the first round of voting determining who would host Super Bowl LIII, and the second round deciding the site for Super Bowl LIV. The league had also originally announced in 2015 that Los Angeles would be eligible as a potential Super Bowl LIV site if there is a stadium in place, and a team moved there by the start of the 2018 season. The league opened the relocation window in January 2016, selecting the former St. Louis Rams to return to Los Angeles; their new stadium in Inglewood, California was, at the time of the vote, not scheduled to open until August 2019 (it began construction in November 2016, giving nearly three years to construct the stadium). This meant the new stadium was scheduled to be open in time for the game (and the league selected the relocating team just in time to be considered for Super Bowl LIV), but, under the current construction timetable, would require a waiver of league policy to host Super Bowl LIV, as the league does not allow stadiums in their first year of existence to host the Super Bowl to ensure stadium construction delays and unforeseen problems do not jeopardize the game. In May 2016, the league granted this waiver and confirmed that Los Angeles was still in consideration for Super Bowl LIV. The two remaining finalists for Super Bowl LIV were Hard Rock Stadium in Miami Gardens, Florida, which last hosted Super Bowl XLIV in 2010; and Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida, which last hosted Super Bowl XLIII in 2009. Miami was selected as the host site at the NFL owners meeting on May 24, 2016. Teams San Francisco 49ers The San Francisco 49ers finished the 2019 season with an NFC-best record under third-year head coach Kyle Shanahan. San Francisco's rise to the top came as a surprise to the league, as they had finished the previous season and had not recorded a winning record since 2013.2019 San Francisco 49ers Statistics & Players pro-football-reference.com One big reason for the 49ers' success was the emergence of QB Jimmy Garoppolo. Garoppolo began his career in 2014 as a backup to New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady, winning Super Bowls XLIX and LI. After two uneventful seasons, Garoppolo's playing time increased substantially in 2016, due to Brady being suspended and several cases of large late-game leads. Garoppolo showed potential, with a 113.3 passer rating over a span of six games. In the following year, with San Francisco struggling at , they traded a second round draft pick for Garoppolo, who led the 49ers to five straight wins to finish the season. Although he missed most of the 2018 season with a torn anterior cruciate ligament, Garoppolo recovered in time for the 2019 season, starting all 16 games. San Francisco's offensive line was led by 13-year veteran tackle Joe Staley, a six-time Pro Bowl selection. The 49ers defense ranked second in the NFL in fewest yards allowed (4,509) and first in fewest passing yards (2,707). The team had an outstanding defensive line, featuring linemen DeForest Buckner (61 tackles, 7.5 sacks, four fumble recoveries), Arik Armstead (54 tackles, 10 sacks), Dee Ford (6.5 sacks), an offseason pickup from the Chiefs, and Pro Bowl rookie Nick Bosa (47 tackles, nine sacks, two fumble recoveries). The team's linebacking corps was led by Fred Warner (team leading 118 tackles, three sacks, three forced fumbles) and PFWA all-rookie Dre Greenlaw (64 tackles, one sack). Defensive back Richard Sherman led the team in interceptions with three, earning his fifth career Pro Bowl selection before going on to add two more interceptions in the playoffs. This was the 49ers' seventh Super Bowl appearance, and their first since Super Bowl XLVII in 2013, when they lost to the Baltimore Ravens 34–31. The 49ers have a record in their previous six appearances. A sixth Super Bowl victory would have tied the New England Patriots and the Pittsburgh Steelers with the most Super Bowl championships in the league. Kansas City Chiefs The Kansas City Chiefs finished the 2019 season with a record under Andy Reid, who was serving in his 21st consecutive season as an NFL head coach. The 2019 season marked the Chiefs' fourth straight AFC West title and sixth playoff appearance in seven seasons under Reid. Patrick Mahomes, their first round draft pick from 2017, quarterbacked the team. Mahomes won the NFL MVP award in the 2018 season, throwing for 5,097 yards and 50 touchdowns as he led the Chiefs to a record, along with a trip to the AFC championship game. In 2019, the team had to overcome some important personnel losses. Two of their top players from 2018, running back Kareem Hunt and linebacker Dee Ford, played elsewhere in 2019, while Mahomes and wide receiver Tyreek Hill both missed multiple games with injuries. Still, the team was able to repeat a record and earn the No. 2 seed. Mahomes was selected for the 2020 Pro Bowl, despite missing two games due to a dislocated patella; he threw passes for 4,031 yards and 26 touchdowns with only five interceptions, and rushed for 218 yards and two touchdowns. In the two games Mahomes missed, backup Matt Moore filled in and threw for 659 yards and six touchdowns, with no interceptions. The Chiefs' passing attack was ranked second in the NFL. Mahomes' top receiver was Pro Bowl tight end Travis Kelce, who caught 97 passes for 1,229 yards and five touchdowns, making him the first NFL tight end to have four consecutive 1,000-yard seasons. His other targets included Hill, who earned his fourth Pro Bowl selection despite missing four games, catching 58 passes for 860 yards and seven touchdowns, Sammy Watkins with 52 catches for 673 yards and three touchdowns, and Demarcus Robinson with 32 catches for 449 yards and three touchdowns. Rookie receiver Mecole Hardman added 26 catches for 538 yards and six touchdowns, while also ranking third in the NFL in kickoff return yards (704) and fifth in return average (26.1 yards). Hardman made the Pro Bowl as a special teams returner after returning 18 punts for 167 yards. The Chiefs' running game was ranked 23rd in the league, led by Damien Williams, who was their leading rusher with 498 yards and five touchdowns, while also catching 30 passes for 213 yards and two more scores. LeSean McCoy also contributed 465 yards and four touchdowns, along with 28 receptions. Kicker Harrison Butker led the NFL in scoring (147 points) and field goals (34), while ranking sixth in field goal percentage (89.4%). The Chiefs' offense was ranked fifth in the NFL in points scored (451) and sixth in yards gained (6,067). Kansas City's defense ranked seventh in league in points allowed (308). Their defensive line featured two Pro Bowl selections, Chris Jones who recorded ninth sacks and Frank Clark who had eight sacks and three forced fumbles, along with Emmanuel Ogbah who had 5.5 sacks in only 10 games played. Linebackers Anthony Hitchens and Damien Wilson led the team in tackles with 88 and 81. The Chiefs defense was bolstered late in the season when they claimed off waivers 16-year veteran linebacker Terrell Suggs, who was picked up after being cut from the Arizona Cardinals in week 14. Suggs finished the season with 4 forced fumbles and 6.5 sacks. Tyrann Mathieu, in his first season with the Chiefs, tallied four interceptions, two sacks and 75 tackles, which was enough to earn his second career AP first-team All-Pro selection as a defensive back. He was also listed second-team All-Pro as a safety. Rookie safety Juan Thornhill added three interceptions and 57 tackles, but was lost for the season with a torn ACL in week 17. Cornerback Bashaud Breeland had two interceptions and two fumble recoveries, which he returned for 114 yards and a touchdown. This was the Chiefs' third Super Bowl appearance and their first since the AFL–NFL merger in 1970. The Chiefs were in their two previous Super Bowl appearances: they lost Super Bowl I in 1967, to the Green Bay Packers, 35–10, and won Super Bowl IV in 1970, defeating the Minnesota Vikings, 23–7. This was also Andy Reid's second Super Bowl appearance as a head coach, after Super Bowl XXXIX in 2004 when he was Philadelphia Eagles head coach, which they lost 24–21 to the New England Patriots. Entering Super Bowl LIV, Reid's 221 career victories made him the NFL coach with the most wins without a Super Bowl championship. Playoffs In the playoffs, the 49ers earned a first-round bye as the NFC's first seed. In the Divisional Round, they defeated the Minnesota Vikings, 27–10. The 49ers dominated this game, outperforming the Vikings in time of possession (38:27–21:33), first downs (21–7), rushing yards (186–21) and total yards (308–147). In the NFC Championship Game, the 49ers led by 27–0 at half time over the Green Bay Packers on their way to a 37–20 win. San Francisco set the record for the fewest passes in an NFC championship victory, throwing the ball only eight times. Instead they relied mostly on their running game, with 42 rushes for 285 yards, including a franchise record 220 yards and four touchdowns by Raheem Mostert. Meanwhile, the Chiefs also had a first-round bye as the AFC's second seed. In the Divisional Round, they fell 24–0 behind the Houston Texans, but rallied to take a 28–24 half time lead; they dominated the second half and ended with a 51–31 win. During the comeback, the Chiefs scored touchdowns on an NFL record seven consecutive drives, including five on Mahomes passes. Their next opponent was the 6th-seeded Tennessee Titans, who advanced to the AFC championship by beating the New England Patriots and Baltimore Ravens, mainly due to the dominating performance of running back Derrick Henry, who gained over 200 yards from scrimmage in each game. The Chiefs defeated the Titans, holding Henry to just 61 total yards, with negative yardage in the second half. Kansas City rallied back from a 17–7 deficit in the second quarter by scoring four unanswered touchdowns to win the game 35–24. Mahomes threw 294 yards and three touchdowns, and also led Kansas City in rushing with 53 yards on the ground, including a 27-yard touchdown scramble. Pre-game notes The Chiefs were the designated home team for Super Bowl LIV, as the home team alternates between the two conferences annually. As the designated home team, the Chiefs elected to wear their standard red home jerseys with white pants. The 49ers wore their standard white away jerseys with gold pants. This was the first time two teams with red as a primary uniform color met in the Super Bowl. The 49ers reportedly sought special permission to wear their all-white third jersey combination, which would have required special approval from the league; no such approval was granted. 49ers head coach Kyle Shanahan joined his father Mike Shanahan as the first father-son duo to lead their teams to a Super Bowl as head coaches. The elder Shanahan previously won Super Bowls XXXII and XXXIII as head coach of the Denver Broncos. Hall of Fame quarterback Joe Montana, who played for both teams during his NFL career, joked on Twitter saying: "You heard from me first. I guarantee my team will win the Super Bowl!" Marlins Park hosted Super Bowl Opening Night. Bayfront Park hosted Super Bowl Live, while the Miami Beach Convention Center hosted the Super Bowl Experience. Broadcasting United States Super Bowl LIV was televised by Fox (per the three-year rotation between Fox, NBC, and CBS, the NFL's three network broadcast partners) along with Fox Deportes in Spanish. Digitally, the game was available via the Fox Sports app, FOXSports.com, the FOX NOW app, the Yahoo! Sports app, and the NFL app. The Yahoo! Sports app and stream is part of a long-term deal between then NFL and Verizon Media. The Fox Sports app had the stream available in 4K resolution for the first time digitally. Production Similarly to its Thursday Night Football broadcasts, Fox produced its Super Bowl LIV broadcast in 1080p high definition with Hybrid Log-Gamma (HLG) high-dynamic-range (HDR) color, upconverted to a 4K ultra high definition feed available through participating pay TV providers and streaming devices. Fox ruled out a native 4K telecast, citing the intensive internal bandwidth requirements needed to process 4K camera feeds during a telecast of this scale. Fox also introduced a new on-air appearance for football telecasts (which include Fox's XFL broadcasts that begin the following weekend), with its scoreboard updated to display real-time QB and rushing statistics between play, as well as the use of illustrated portraits of key players as opposed to traditional photos. Fox constructed a broadcast plaza in South Beach along Ocean Drive, which originated FS1's studio programs during the week leading up to the game, and served as the main location for its pre-game show. The plaza also featured public activities such as the "Fox VIP Screening Room", an exhibit promoting the upcoming Fox series Lego Masters, and a Masked Singer-themed ferris wheel. Advertising Fox charged between "north of" $5.6 million for thirty seconds of commercial time during Super Bowl LIV. On November 22, 2019, Fox announced that it had sold its entire in-game advertising inventory. As part of NFL initiatives to adjust and optimize commercial load during games, Fox aired four breaks per quarter rather than five, but each break was longer. Fox's executive vice president of sports sales Seth Winter said these changes had increased the early demand for commercial time during the game. Two candidates in the 2020 presidential election bought spots during the game, including the re-election campaign of Donald Trump, and Democratic candidate Michael Bloomberg. The game fell on the eve of the Iowa caucuses, the first major contest of the 2020 Democratic primaries. It was reported that due to concerns from other advertisers, only Fox network promos would air alongside the political ads during their respective breaks. In contrast to its largest collection of Super Bowl ad buys in 2019, perennial sponsor Anheuser-Busch purchased only four 60-second spots, fewer than previous years. Lead-out programs On May 13, 2019, Fox announced that its lead-out program would be the season 3 premiere of The Masked Singer. Ratings Fox reported an overall digital, broadcast, and subscription audience of 102 million, an increase of 1.3 million from Super Bowl LIII. Radio Nationally, Westwood One broadcast the game in the United States. Kevin Harlan called the play-by-play, joined in the booth by Kurt Warner on color commentary; Laura Okmin and Tony Boselli contributed sideline reports, while Gene Steratore served as rules analyst. Locally, each team's flagship station, KNBR/KSAN in San Francisco and KCFX in Kansas City, also carried the game in their local metropolitan areas. For Kansas City, Mitch Holthus was on play-by-play with Kendall Gammon on color commentary and B.J. Kissel with sideline reports, while San Francisco had Greg Papa on play-by-play with Tim Ryan on color commentary.Here’s how to watch and stream the Super Bowl on Sunday Sacramento Bee, February 2, 2020 International In Canada, Super Bowl LIV was televised by CTV. In December 2019, considering an appeal of a prior decision at the request of Bell Media, the Supreme Court of Canada overturned a ruling that had allowed the CRTC to restrict use of the simultaneous substitution (simsub) regulations for the Super Bowl in order to allow access to the U.S. commercials (which they had deemed, by public response, to be an integral part of the telecast). The court held that the CRTC's exception in policy overstepped its power under the Broadcasting Act, citing that it does not allow the CRTC to "impose terms and conditions on the distribution of programming services generally". Reseau des Sports also broadcasted the game in French. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the game was televised on the free-to-air channel BBC One, and paid-subscription channels Sky Sports Main Event and Sky Sports Mix. In Italy, the event was televised on the free-to-air Italian channel Canale 20, and paid-subscription DAZN. In Latin America, the game was broadcast by ESPN and Fox Sports. In Brazil, Super Bowl LIV was televised by ESPN Brasil and exhibited in the movie theatres chains Cinemark, UCI and Kinoplex. Entertainment Prior to the kick off, Demi Lovato performed "The Star-Spangled Banner" and Yolanda Adams performed "America the Beautiful". The halftime show was led by Jennifer Lopez and Shakira. Guests performers J Balvin and Bad Bunny featured during the show, as well as Lopez's daughter, Emme Muñiz. The show was produced by NFL Network, Jay-Z and Roc Nation. The primary sponsor was Pepsi. Game summary First half San Francisco won the coin toss and deferred, allowing the Chiefs to start with the ball. After forcing the Chiefs to punt on the opening drive, San Francisco drove 62 yards in 10 plays, including a 32-yard run by receiver Deebo Samuel. Robbie Gould finished the drive with a 38-yard field goal to give the 49ers a 3–0 lead. Kansas City responded by driving 75 yards in 15 plays. Patrick Mahomes completed five of seven passes for 40 yards on the drive, while Damien Williams rushed four times for 26 yards. A key play of the drive occurred with the Chiefs facing 3rd and 11 on the San Francisco 15-yard line. Mahomes scrambled across the first down line, but fumbled the ball when hit by safety Jimmie Ward. The ball rolled backwards out of bounds, taking away the first down and bringing up 4th and 1 instead. However, the Chiefs managed to convert the 4th down with a four-yard run by Williams. Two plays later, Mahomes scored on a one-yard touchdown run to give the Chiefs a 7–3 lead with 31 seconds left in the first quarter. On the second play of the second quarter, a heavy pass rush forced 49ers quarterback Jimmy Garoppolo to throw a hurried pass that was intercepted by defensive back Bashaud Breeland, giving Kansas City a first down on their own 44-yard line. Mahomes completed a 28-yard pass to Sammy Watkins on the next play, sparking a 43-yard drive that ended with Harrison Butker kicking a 31-yard field goal, giving the Chiefs a 10–3 lead. San Francisco responded by moving the ball 80 yards in seven plays, with five plays gaining more than 10 yards each. On the last play, Garoppolo threw the ball to fullback Kyle Juszczyk, who managed to make the catch through tight coverage by safety Daniel Sorensen, break a tackle attempt by Sorensen, and then dive into the end zone for a 15-yard score. That tied the game with five minutes left in the half. Two more drives resulted in no points, and the teams went into half time with the score tied 10–10, the fourth time a Super Bowl had been tied at the midway point.Chiefs mount double-digit fourth-quarter rally for first Super Bowl title in 50 years KSHB, February 2, 2020 Second half San Francisco took the second half kickoff and drove 60 yards in nine plays, with Emmanuel Sanders catching two passes for 20 yards, Samuel rushing for 14 yards, and Juszczyk hauling in a 14-yard reception. Gould finished the drive with a 42-yard field goal, giving the 49ers a 13–10 lead. Linebacker Fred Warner intercepted Mahomes on the next drive, returning it three yards to the San Francisco 45-yard line. Garoppolo started the ensuing drive with a 16-yard pass to Samuel. Three plays later, on 3rd and 8, he threw a 26-yard pass to receiver Kendrick Bourne, and then followed it up with a 10-yard pass to Juszczyk on the Chiefs 1-yard line. Raheem Mostert ran the ball into the end zone on the next play, increasing the 49ers' lead to 20–10 with 2:35 left in the third quarter. On Kansas City's next drive, they drove the ball to the 49ers 23-yard line. On a 3rd and 6, Mahomes threw a pass intended for Tyreek Hill that was slightly behind the receiver. Hill tried to reach back for it, but the ball bounced off his arm and was intercepted by cornerback Tarvarius Moore, who returned it seven yards to the 49ers 20-yard line with 12:15 left in the game. After the Chiefs defense rallied to force a punt, Kansas City got the ball with just over nine minutes left in the game, and went on to score touchdowns on their next three drives. First, they moved the ball 62 yards in 10 plays, including a 44-yard completion from Mahomes to Hill on 3rd and 15 from the Chiefs 35-yard line. Two plays later, Moore committed pass interference while trying to cover tight end Travis Kelce in the end zone, moving the ball to the 49ers one-yard line, and Mahomes threw to Kelce for a touchdown on the next play. San Francisco had to punt after three plays, and Kansas City quickly stormed back for another score, advancing 65 yards in seven plays, the longest a 38-yard completion from Mahomes to Watkins. On 3rd and goal from the 49ers 5-yard line, Mahomes threw the ball to Williams, who just managed to stretch the ball across the goal line before going out of bounds. The touchdown was a close call, but was upheld by a television review, giving Kansas City a 24–20 lead with under three minutes remaining in the game. In response, San Francisco quickly drove to the Chiefs 49-yard line. After three incomplete passes, Garoppolo was sacked by Frank Clark for a nine-yard loss, causing a turnover on downs with 1:33 left in the game. Williams then carried the ball on the next two plays, first picking up four yards and then breaking free for a 38-yard touchdown burst to increase Kansas City's lead to 31–20 with 1:12 remaining in the game. Chiefs defensive back Kendall Fuller sealed the victory with an interception on the 49ers following drive, enabling Kansas City to run out the rest of the clock. Post game Mahomes finished the game with 26 completions on 42 attempts for 286 yards, with two touchdowns and two interceptions, while also rushing for 29 yards and a touchdown, gaining him the Super Bowl Most Valuable Player Award (MVP). He joined Terry Bradshaw and Tom Brady as the only quarterbacks to win the MVP despite throwing multiple interceptions. He was also the youngest player ever to win the award at 24 years and 138 days. Other notable statistical performances included Hill's nine receptions for 105 yards and Watkins' five catches for 98 yards. Williams was the top rusher of the game with 17 carries for 104 yards and a touchdown, while also catching four passes for 29 yards and another score. For San Francisco, Garoppolo completed 20 of 31 passes for 219 yards and a touchdown, with two interceptions. Samuel had three carries for 58 yards, setting the Super Bowl record for rushing yards by a wide receiver, and caught five passes for 39 yards. With this win, Kansas City became the first NFL team to come back from a 10-point (or more) deficit in three playoff games in the same season. They also completed a 10-year cycle of each Missouri-based Big Four team winning a title (the St. Louis Cardinals won the 2011 World Series, the Kansas City Royals won the 2015 World Series, and the St. Louis Blues won the Stanley Cup in 2019). Box score ; |title=San Francisco 49ers vs. Kansas City Chiefs—Game summary |date=February 2, 2020 |time=6:30 p.m. EST/5:30 p.m. CST/3:30 p.m. PST |road=49ers (NFC) |R1=3|R2=7|R3=10|R4=0 |home='Chiefs (AFC)' |H1=7|H2=3|H3=0|H4=21 |stadium=Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens, Florida |attendance=62,417 |weather= |referee=Bill Vinovich (52) |TV=Fox |TVAnnouncers=Joe Buck, Troy Aikman, Erin Andrews, Chris Myers and Mike Pereira |reference=Recap, Game Book }} Final statistics Statistical comparison Meanwhile, the Chiefs became the first team in NFL history to win three games after trailing by at least 10 points in a single postseason. Individual statistics Completions/attempts Carries Long gain Receptions Times targeted Starting lineups ]] ]] Officials Super Bowl LIV had seven officials. The numbers in parentheses below indicate their uniform numbers. *Referee: Bill Vinovich (52) *Umpire: Barry Anderson (20) *Down judge: Kent Payne (79) *Line judge: Carl Johnson (101) *Field judge: Michael Banks (72) *Side judge: Boris Cheek (41) *Back judge: Greg Steed (12) *Replay official: Mike Chase *Replay assistant: Marv LeBlanc *Alternates: **Referee: John Hussey (35) **Umpire: Bryan Neale (11) **Short wing: Tom Stephan (68) **Deep wing: Jimmy Buchanan (86) **Back judge: Greg Wilson (119) References External links * * * Super Bowl 054 Category:2019 National Football League season Category:2020 in American football Category:2020 in sports in Florida Category:2020s in Miami Category:American football in Florida Category:Kansas City Chiefs postseason Category:San Francisco 49ers postseason Category:Sports competitions in Florida Category:2020 in American television Category:February 2020 sports events in the United States Category:Sports competitions in Miami Gardens, Florida Category:Miscellaneous